


有些相似

by Grassone



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-09-24 00:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17090957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassone/pseuds/Grassone
Summary: 如果喜欢你，那可能潜意识里就会想变成和你一样的样子。





	有些相似

他其实回到酒店对着镜子才发现不妥，哪里还有什么发型呢。  
-

他的头毛总是乱糟糟，忽然间他注意起这个来。

大概是前些天他听Norman说Julien Farel有个发型师晃晃扫一眼还以为是Roger呢。  
他那时就笑Norman没准是Roger去做头，他总是比较注意自己的形象。  
Norman就讲他也该理理发了，顺便再亲眼确认一下到底像不像。  
Stan不置可否。

但他还是去了。  
然后背影和脸的下半部分还真的是蛮唬人的。还有鼻子、眼窝………好吧，是真的有点像。  
Stan想自己还好没和Norman打什么赌，不然可能真的会输。

手法真的温柔，会让他有恍惚。  
例如像是在问他想要剪什么样的，他脱口而出是说Roger那样的。这让他回过神来发现自己没多久之后就要和Roger一起训练有些尴尬和不知所措。  
干嘛要选今天来呀，怕为了更好确认前后不超一天说，真的不像吗。Stan有点气自己。  
当然他没有否定自己打算剪个Roger那样的发型的脱了口的想法，他其实也想看一看自己剪成那样会怎样，毕竟他和Roger的长相是完完全全的不同，没有任何参照。  
他们身上有相似点，但是不同却更加多。  
也似乎默认自己说Roger全世界都知道是Roger Federer，而不是别的什么谁。  
“会很适合你的。”  
身后忽然传来的声音倒像真的有让人安下心来的魔力，大概每个发型师在和你说话的时候总能说服你。他不会承认让他安心是有什么别的加成在。

他是一直没发型吗，其实也不是。总不能每次都瞎剪顶在头上。那样的话，头毛凌乱得也是太有套路了一点。  
所以虽然他没有很关注自己外在的形象，但也不至于真的毫不在意。毕竟也是三个大满贯在手的人，是不是。  
虽然年轻时候他真的不在意，也敢把头发交给Roger或者队里的谁谁谁去修剪。  
因此手势轻巧又专业，温柔耐心、声音好听更是加分项。  
温温柔柔笑着拿着镜子让他看，显然没有什么可以挑剔的地方在。  
而且像这样的年纪，也真的能够给他错觉回到以前，往事总是可爱。又或错觉，大约是恍惚里的多年以后，上了年纪但也有所期待。  
以后，会再来吧。

然后他和Roger训练，上一场训练结束以后，Roger说下一场和他练习。  
他当然开心。  
和Nole训练、和Rafa训练都好，但和Roger训练永远不一样。  
也不是说和Roger训练能摸清对方套路找到应对之法，这对他俩来说都是同样的没必要。相互间太过于熟悉，那些比赛的进程也总是类似。  
如果要说找同是单反的对手来练也显得靠不住脚，毕竟当今网坛打单反的手指都数得过来，而且他们风格太不同。  
但是合练又真的需要什么理由吗，不需要的。

训练间隙他们总会聊的有的没的和生活近况，因为即使都在巡回赛的旅程相互间也不常见。比赛总有那么多，参加哪站不参加哪站都是的。  
总不像以前，不常见也有很多时间沟通。除了比赛还有很多自己的时间。而现在不是的，他们是有五个孩子的人了。哦分开的，他一个，Roger四个。  
Roger总是像大哥哥，有问题或者需要解决他以前总是习惯问他，依赖。如今好了很多，会有更多自己的主张和规划。  
但同样的Roger总是能让他更安心，Roger也似乎是无所不能的。也似乎无所不知。

会发现吗。  
Roger可能也不会注意到这些小心思。  
他半是期望半是沮丧的想。

今天Roger盯着他看了很多次，他有点不安，但Roger也没说什么。他也不好去问。  
但他总是会为Roger聚集的目光无措，从好久以前就这样。现在也没轻多少。  
Roger没有全程把发带绑在头上，发型就更明显，发际线也是。似乎人也更瘦了一点。  
虽然明明刚几天前Cincinnati才见过面。  
他和Roger练着球，想刚出来的签表。能称得上是好签吗，显然不能。能称得上是坏签吗，他俩打球何时靠过签表。  
他费力想点什么让自己分开心来不要太集中在发型上面，可是刚理完发的人又如何真的丝毫不关心。

来来往往几个回合，Roger忽然停下挥拍的动作走到网前。任由球从自己身边跳过，“Stan，你怎么老是走神？”  
“……抱歉。”等他回答也是迟了好几秒，大约是球没被打回来才让他回神。  
然后他发现Roger站在网前，他苦恼得捋了几把头发。  
然后往网前走，想着这样不应该。

“我发现了你今天有不一样，”Roger声音里也藏了点笑意，“和我像吗？”  
“有点。”他只能如实回答。  
“我猜你还是比较喜欢我，”Roger望向他的眼睛。  
那些小情绪尽收眼底，还是什么都藏不过。  
“合适你的，很好看。”Roger趁机揉了揉他的头发。  
“我会想起来以前帮你剪头发的时候，大概手艺还在，等你头发再长长些……”  
或许有什么问题想问，或许什么要求，以前或以后。

“那我需要支付什么报酬？”  
“一个吻就好。”

持续心动是最可怕，Roger有点太犯规了吧。

 

-  
如果喜欢你，那可能潜意识里就会想变成和你一样的样子。  
或者看什么都相似。  
或者去找那些和你有共同点的存在。

Stan当然喜欢Roger。


End file.
